


His Discord Kitten

by ailero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drama, Femboy Kenma, Fighting, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Yamaguchi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, POV Kozume Kenma, POV Tsukishima Kei, e-dating, homophobic Kageyama, homophobic Tsukishima, neurodivergent Hinata, repressed Kageyama, repressed Tsukishima, repressed homosexuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailero/pseuds/ailero
Summary: Kozume Kenma meets a man online and becomes his Discord Kitten for money and gifts. Will he develop true feelings, or will he still go for his best friend?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Students pushing past each other, talking and laughing. People bumping into him like they don’t see him. The crowd’s chatter is so loud, nearly overwhelming. School, clubs, relationships, all being talked about at once. Kenma’s music is drowned out, even at max volume.  
Looking down at the ground as he walks, he doesn’t notice until he steps out of the school’s outdoor overhang. His hair and clothes are instantly wet, the rain soaking him. I don’t have an umbrella… He realizes. He picks up pace, but never to a jog or run, and goes down his usual path home.   
Music finally being heard, he relaxes a bit. However, he has a new motivator, the seeping cold. His white dress shirt and dark vest are completely drenched and his hair is dripping as he runs up to his front door and heads inside. His younger sister, home sick, calls from her room. “Kenmaaa! Are you home?” He sighs as he opens the door, revealing his sister curled up under layers of blankets.  
He stands there expectantly, a puddle forming beneath him. “Why are you wet?” Kiyomi asks. He looks out the window behind her, the rain pouring hard as ever, and she realizes. She gives a quick “oh” as Kenma backs out and closes the door half shut.   
Walking into the bathroom, he sees how pitiful he looks. Like a cat who's been dropped in a pool. Truly pitiful. He checks his hair out as he waits for the bath water to run hot. “My roots really are long now, huh…” he mutters to himself.  
Stepping into the bath, he enjoys the warmth and steam. Not for too long, however. “Mama said you were supposed to watch over me today, you know!!” Kiyomi yells from her room. Kenma rolls his eyes and yells back a “‘Kay.” and quickly washes up and gets out.  
“What do you want?” He asks her.  
“Hmm… Something warm.” She says with a little cough.  
“Specifics.” He demands.  
“... That one tea.”  
Ever since he was a kid, he would mix various kinds of tea his parents already drank. His favourite, and go to, was this orange black tea and mint black tea. His parents absolutely hated it, but his sister, 7 years younger than him, has loved it since she was a toddler. He clicks the electric kettle on and waits.   
He lives in a fairly modern and nice house now, although somewhat small, since he was a young kid. His parents, father especially, had their businesses met with great success when he was only 6. They moved into this neighborhood, where he met his best friend and his interest in volleyball.  
Pouring the two cups, the tea’s aroma fills the room. A sweet, but powerful scent. The mint and citrus battling for dominance. That’s what he loved most about it. Knowing to throw a few ice cubes in Kiyomi’s cup, he comes back to her room and drops it off, heading to his.  
Flicking on the lights, his room is covered in not only posters and various anime and videogame merch, but trash. His well-decked out PC setup, complete with light up keyboard, beefy computer, and comfortable chair, has a ring around it. The “Clear Zone”, where there is no garbage. So he can roll around, of course. His bed, unmade but with minimal trash, has a fat little grey striped cat plopped on his pillow. A stray who he found on the streets, he took her in and cared for her. Too much, perhaps. Once frail and skinny, she’s now incredibly fluffy and plump. Greeting her with a soft pat, Oogui greets him with a little meow. Long ago, he would remove her from his pillow (since he choked on her fur each night), but seeing as it’s her favourite spot, he lost the heart to disturb her.   
Flopping into his desk chair, he sees the multiple notifications from Discord. Clicking on them, most are from the user _tsukkishy_.  
_tsukkishy_: I’m home  
_tsukkishy_: You home yet?  
_tsukkishy_: Wanna call?  
_tsukkishy_: Kitten?  
_tsukkishy_: You taking pics tonight?  
_tsukkishy_: You home kitten?  
His mechanical keyboard clacking loudly, he responds.  
applepi: yea i just got back, sorry  
_tsukkishy_: It’s ok kitten. Just tell me when you’re gonna be gone extra longer ok?  
applepi: sorry i bathed first when i got home  
_tsukkishy_: Without me?  
Kenma sighs and rolls back from his desk for a moment. He contemplates why he does this in the first place. If his parents are so rich to afford this home, why does he have to get a job? Why can’t he just have an allowance? Well, he sure found a job alright. One he can do from his bedroom that pays extremely well.   
applepi: sorry daddy  
_tsukkishy_: It’s ok darling. You can make it up to me later 😉  
Kenma shudders slightly.  
applepi: what if i take pics today? will that make it up to you?  
_tsukkishy_: More than enough. In the new skirt I bought you?  
applepi: of course  
Luckily I already bathed. He thought, searching his floor for a top to pair with the new skirt _tsukkishy_ bought him. 

Pulling his pink and white-striped thigh-high socks on, he stands and looks at himself in his mirror. I do look good, I’ll admit. He chuckles. Pulling the dark brown wig over his head, the look is complete. The new white pleated skirt with pink trimmings, the cropped hoodie with a strawberry milk graphic, the thigh highs, and his pink Razer Kraken kitty headphones, he’s ready to take a mini photoshoot for Tsukkishy.  
After getting some shots against his only clean wall, he hears the front door opening. “Oh shit. Mom’s home.”  
He panics and locks his door. A few gentle, but nerve-wracking for him, knocks strike the door. “Kenma? I got the peach lotion you asked for.”  
“Uhh… Thanks mom but I’m… I’m changing right now…”  
“Oh! Oh okay, sorry! I’ll be in the kitchen, dear.”  
Crisis averted.   
Slipping into some sweatpants and a hoodie, he finds his mom in the kitchen, beginning to prepare dinner.   
“Is Kiyomi okay?” He asks his mom. “She hasn’t called for me in a while.”  
“Oh, she’s out cold. Fever is up again. She’ll probably be home tomorrow, too. Thank you for looking after her while your Father and I are gone.”  
Kenma suppresses an eyeroll and grabs his lotion, heading back to his room.

applepi: only a few today  
_tsukkishy_: Aww, why?  
…  
applepi: i have to help my mom with dinner tonight  
_tsukkishy_: Does that mean I’ll get extra next time?  
applepi: nope

Kenma sends the minimal photos he took, sets his Discord status to Invisible, and launches Minecraft.

It’s funny how they met, actually. Him and Tsukkishy. They met on a subreddit for theories of the video game franchise, Five Nights at Freddy’s, or FNAF. They less-than-politely debated in the comments of a post over who the best FNAF 4 character was. After many downvotes and angry replies from others saying they were clogging the thread, they took it to PMs. It was harsh and nasty. In the end, they began bonding over their love of the same fandoms.  
However, Kenma made the mistake of using the wrong account.  
With many photos of his various femboy outfits posted, Tsukkishy saw them all. He asked Kenma to be his Discord Kitten, and in exchange he would send him clothes and gifts for Kenma to take pics in, just for him. He was forbidden to post them. Tsukkishy wanted it all just to be for “Daddy”. Despite the embarrassing act he had to play, Kenma actually didn’t mind this “job” too much. Tsukkishy shared interests that no one else in Kenma’s life did. And he did send many, many gifts. Including, but not limited to, clothing, anime figures, posters, video games, snacks, … “personal mementos”..., and stuffed animals. Kenma’s parents never wondered where it all was coming from, so Kenma got to live quite a luxurious life as long as he voice chats this stranger every night and calls him Daddy.  
There is a misunderstanding between them, though. Tsukkishy thinks Kenma is a woman. With nothing on Kenma’s account explicitly stating he was a femboy, Tsukkishy just assumed. So Kenma, “Kame” to Tsukkishy, just pretends he’s a girl and plays along. He finds it flattering, actually, that Tsukkishy was fooled. Is he really that convincing? He takes the whole ordeal as a compliment. He just pitches his voice higher and puts on a wig, and the act is made.  
To say the least, he lives a busy life.

The soft piano music gently wakes him. He sits up, his eyes still gritty with sleep. “Back on the gamer grind.” He laughs with himself.   
Lately, he’s been waking up early in the morning to stream on Twitch. Knowing a good chunk of English, he has more Western viewers than Japanese. So, he caters to his audience and streams when they’re most available to watch, nighttime for them. He grabs some water from the kitchen and quietly creeps back to his room, avoiding the trash littering the floor. The packets and packaging crunch and crinkle beneath his feet. He boots up the computer and the bright light burns his eyes. He opens Twitter and posts a quick tweet saying the stream starts in 30 minutes. He checks last night’s poll to see what game he’s playing today.  
“Huniepop 2 wins by a landslide! Of course it does.” He rolls his eyes.

“Bye everyone~ Be sure to come back tomorrow!”   
One benefit to having a mainly Western audience is the unlikeliness those at school would recognize him on here. He’s quite good at acting, you see. On his Twitch, he’s the classic “Soft Uwu Gamer Boy”, but in real life, he’s the most toxic gamer in chat. He’s not afraid to insult, attack, and camp spawn. Being incredibly competitive and refuses to lose, he’ll win, even if that means cheating or “impolite” playing. He’s kind of a dick normally, but online, it’s infinitely worse. That’s why Hinata stopped playing video games with him. Too many sessions ending in tears.   
Now, if he’s a fairly popular Twitch streamer, why does he have to be Tsukkishy’s Discord Kitten? Well, he simply doesn’t have enough simps at the moment. His primary audience is teenagers, who really don’t have much money themselves. Only true simps leave tips. But he does find it fun. While being a Kitten is his primary work, being a Twitch streamer is more of a side hustle.   
Working a little bit in Terraria, he winds down after the stream and checks the time. 9 a.m. He can go back to sleep now and still get a few hours of sleep before his parents wake him up for whatever Saturday family activities they have planned. His phone buzzes on his desk and he’s met with a text.  
Hinata: hiii bestie 🙂🐱!!!!!!  
Kenma: hi hinata  
Hinata: are you free today 🙂🐱?  
Kenma really does dislike family outings. It’s almost always going shopping, or getting brunch somewhere, and it’s always boring.  
Kenma: yes  
Hinata: let’s call later 🙂🐱!!!!!!!!!  
Kenma: okay. when  
Hinata: 2 🙂🐱  
“I can sleep for about 2 more hours… that should be enough…”

Casually texting Tsukkishy all morning, he gets ready to call Hinata. Almost always, Hinata calls him for many hours while going about his day. “To make it feel like he’s here with us!” He says. 

applepi: im going to busy for a while  
_tsukkishy_: How convenient! So will I.

Calling exactly at 2, Kenma’s screen is filled with a quite unflattering shot of Hinata. Taken from directly below his face, his chin and nose look huge and Kenma can nearly see right up it.  
“Hi Hinata.”  
“HIIIII!!!” he exclaims. “HOLD ON, THEY’RE AT THE DOOR!!”  
What.  
Hinata’s phone pointing directly at his front door, he watches as a few of Hinata’s friends file in.  
Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's friends are over and a fight breaks out. How will it turn out?

“Hi Kenma.” Yamaguchi greets him with a small grin through the screen.  
“H-hi…” Kenma responds, not expecting to “hang out” with many people today.  
“SURPRISE!!!” Hinata yells. “EVERYONE CAN HANG OUT NOW!! Since you’re so far away!!” He smiles.   
Kenma appreciates the sentiment, but has never really gotten along with Kageyama or Tsukishima well. They’re… quite difficult to talk peacefully with.  
“How are you doing?” Hinata asks through the phone. He sits down on the floor and Yamaguchi follows him. They are like tablet toddlers watching Youtube videos.   
“I’m okay… it’s a surprise everyone came over…”  
“Actually! Nishinoya and Tanaka and Sugawara and Daichi and Asahi were supposed to come but they were busy!”  
Poor Hinata’s mom. Dealing with 8 teenagers at once.   
“Oh wow…”  
Kenma hears some yelling in the background, and Yamaguchi anxiously looks up towards the corner of the room. Hinata doesn’t notice.  
“WHY WOULD I STEAL YOUR WATCH?!”  
“CAUSE YOU’RE POOR, DUMBASS.”  
“WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? I DON’T NEED YOUR STUPID WATCH.”  
“KILL YOURSELF!”  
“KILL YOURSELF FIRST FRUITY MOTHERFUCKER!!”  
They are going at it again, I see…  
Kageyama and Tsukishima are constantly fighting. Two extremely combative personalities and explosive temperature mix like those dumb gradeschool volcano experiments. They live to fight each other, and their favourite catchphrase, “kill yourself”, is thrown around constantly.  
Hinata finally noticing the ruckus once Yamaguchi leaves his side, he abandons the phone on the ground and runs over to the fight.   
More yelling ensues.  
“Guys wait!!” Hinata yells. He runs back over and props the phone up on the wall. “Now it’s like you’re with us.” He tells Kenma.  
Both Kageyama and Tsukishima are red in the face. Kageyama pushes him slightly and Tsukishima retaliates. He pushes Kageyama back significantly, and he returns a hefty push to Tsukishima that smacks the back of his head on the wall behind him.  
Tsukishima throws the first punch, straight to Kageyama’s nose. Yamaguchi and Hinata are yelling at them to stop, but Kageyama punches him right back. They keep throwing swings until a woman off-screen clears her throat.  
“Now WHAT have I told the both of you?”  
The room is silent.  
Kageyama is the first to speak. “Sorry, ma’am… we’ll take it outside…”  
“Good. Don’t kill each other and no broken bones, okay?”  
As Kageyama and Tsukishima lifelessly shuffle out the door, Hinata returns to the phone, squatting and attempting to get his face in frame as he speaks.  
He lightheartedly laughs. “Sorry about that! They’re outside now, so it’s okay.”  
They’re going to get arrested for public disruption. What idiots.  
Yamaguchi gives updates about the team as Hinata fidgets and messes with anything he can around him. Yamaguchi gives a small smile at Hinata to show they’re done speaking, and Hinata explodes. He begins talking about his own volleyball improvements, but the longer he spoke the more topics he switched to. Kenma never minds though, he finds it kind of cute, actually. So he lets him keep going.  
“Okay now your turn!! What have you been doing!”  
Kenma immediately thinks about his time spent with Tsukkishy, but he can’t tell Hinata that. He wouldn’t understand, and no one knows Kenma’s a femboy.  
“Uh… video games, mostly.”  
“Oooh!! Like what!”   
Hinata’s enthusiasm about things Kenma’s passionate about, even if he doesn’t understand them, has always made Kenma smile. He may not share the same interests, but it comforts him to know that Hinata is always happy to listen to him. It’s nice to have someone always there for you.   
Discussing the latest video game releases, Hinata smiles and nods on and Yamaguchi even expresses interest in some. Soon, however, the front door swings open and a bloody and bruised Tsukishima hobbles in, followed by Kageyama.  
“You guys done?” Yamaguchi asks the pitiful pair.  
“Yeah… I dropped my watch outside, actually…” Kageyama mutters.  
Kageyama’s left eye is swollen shut and Tsukishima’s glasses are smashed beyond recognition. Is it even useful to still wear them?   
Wiping the blood dripping from his mouth, Kageyama sits down next to Hinata stand-offishly. “What’s got you all upset, Fruit?” Tsukishima asks.  
“Do NOT start another!!” Yamaguchi scolds them. Tsukishima sighs and sits down next to them.  
Kageyama is whispering something into Hinata’s ear, and Kenma is straining to figure it out. He’s always interested in the drama of others, though he’ll never admit it. Hinata whispers something along the lines of “I didn’t know!” (he’s not a very good whisperer), and Kageyama seems even more agitated.   
“Well I WISH you would’ve at least WATCHED me!!” Kageyama shouts and turns away. Hinata is clearly upset at his outburst.  
“Jealous Kenma’s getting all of his attention, huh?”   
Tsukishima is really itching for another fight.  
“You’re just mad you lost.” Kageyama spits back.  
“Gay ass motherfucker.” Tsukishima turns around completely and Kageyama follows. They’re like little children.   
“Well… Umm… Anyways…” Hinata starts.

The rest of the day was fairly peaceful. Minimal slurs thrown. Tsukishima and Kageyama calmed down and reintegrated into the group.  
A buzz is heard and Yamaguchi announces their mom needs them home. Kenma sees everyone getting up and walking towards the door. He asks what’s going on.  
“Oh, well…” Yamaguchi starts. “We all kinda walk together, you know… gets scary at night sometimes…” They blush and everyone walks out with them.  
“They’re scared of the dark!” Hinata says with a smile.

“Have a good night, Hinata.” Kenma tells him as his mom calls him for dinner. He hangs up and joins his family in the dining room.  
“Hi, Kiyomi.” He says as he sits down in between his sister and mom.   
Kenma has never really liked his father. Always yelling too much and rarely around. Kenma’s only ever used him for money, since at least his father is self aware enough to know the only remaining thing left for him to offer is his wealth. His mom won’t ever give him anything, so when he’s in a pinch, he’ll ask his old man for some.  
That doesn’t mean he’ll ever willingly talk to him. Let alone sit next to him.  
“How was practice today, dear?” His mom asks his sister.  
“I’m getting better! Next year, I’ll definitely make it onto the team!!” She boasts.  
Kiyomi dreams of being a setter, like her brother. She’s always idolized him. He never understood this, always seeing himself as pretty lazy. But it’s not like he can stop her.   
Finishing up, he cleans his dishes and thanks his mom, and heads back to his room. Booting up his computer, he sees a few messages from Tsukkishy.

_tsukkishy_: Hey kitten, I’m home  
_tsukkishy_: You never said when you would be back… Are you nearly home?  
_tsukkishy_: Kitten… I miss you… Come back soon… Ok…?  
applepi: sorry. just got back  
_tsukkishy_: Call?  
applepi: actually, im kind of tired… i still need to take a bath. tomorrow?  
_tsukkishy_: Hmm… Ok… But you owe me…   
applepi: owe you what?  
_tsukkishy_: I’ll show you tomorrow night ;)

“Ew.” Kenma sets his status to Inactive again. He hops on Xbox Live until he’s tired enough to go to sleep, Oogui in his lap the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing occasional Wednesday posts whenever I have plenty chapters ahead written. Would that be too often? Twice a week occasionally


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukkishy and Kenma have a fight, but Hinata's surprise visit cheers him up quickly.

_tsukkishy_: Did you think I wouldn’t just see you flirting with other guys?

Kenma really got himself in trouble this time.

Kenma is quite the roleplayer. If he’s not playing video games or streaming, he’s roleplaying with randos and regulars online. He’s in multiple servers for roleplaying, as well as subreddits and Instagram group chats. Usually roleplaying anime or video game characters, or even with My Little Pony ponysonas, it’s an understatement to say he quite enjoys it. So, whenever his regulars aren’t online, he’ll go to the various places he has to search for someone new.  
He’s very passive in his roleplay, usually letting the other person take charge in plot and tone. This day, he was in his MLP roleplaying server, asking if anyone wanted to roleplay.  
Someone he didn’t know offered to roleplay with him, and he said yes. Both using their ponysonas, the new stranger was playing “Thunder Hoof” and Kenma “Sweet Note”, they began in the roleplay channel.  
Thunder Hoof quickly set the pace. He wanted a more romantic, and possibly NSFW, roleplay. Kenma let him. This was his mistake.   
Seeing the user applepi flirting with a random as Sweet Note greatly upset Tsukkishy. Why would his Discord girlfriend feel the need to flirt with another pony? Dark Meadow was right there, waiting in PMs. He could’ve messaged him. But he chose another pony.

applepi: it was just roleplay lol  
_tsukkishy_: Kitten, you know I will roleplay with you. Why did you choose another pony over me?  
applepi: its not that deep bro i was just bored  
_tsukkishy_: Kame… Do you not like Daddy anymore :(?

In that moment, Kenma actually felt a pang of empathy. Surprised by his own feelings, he felt bad he hurt Tsukkishy. He has been loyal to him all this time, after all.

applepi: im sorry daddy. it isnt that at all  
_tsukkishy_: Then what was it?  
applepi: i was just bored!! i was just going along with thunder hoof  
_tsukkishy_: Kitten… I don’t think I believe you… 

And just like that, Kenma lost all empathy towards him. He was annoyed. Shouldn’t it be clear he never set that tone? Tsukkishy must be dumb for not realizing. And he isn’t even listening to him!

applepi: you dont control me. i can roleplay with whoever i want.  
_tsukkishy_: I thought you were loyal, Kame.  
applepi: youre taking **roleplay** too seriously  
_tsukkishy_: This is more than roleplay.  
applepi: what is it then huh?  
_tsukkishy_: How am I supposed to say your MY kitten if you’re off flirting with other ponies? Do you realize what you’re basically saying to me?  
applepi: youre crazy  
_tsukkishy_: Excuse me? You’re the one cheating on your boyfriend.  
applepi: it isnt cheating dumbass. how thickskulled are you?

Kenma is genuinely mad. He never loses his cool like this. Something about Tsukkishy presses his buttons like no other. And to be accused of cheating? Over ROLEPLAY? 

_tsukkishy_: I need you to talk to me. Do you want to stay with me or not.  
…  
He types a quick message.  
applepi: not if youre going to act like this all the time  
But deletes it before he ever sends.

applepi: of course i do. youre just too possessive  
_tsukkishy_: How do I know you aren’t going to leave unless I show control?

Of course. Control issues.

applepi: youre being ridiculous. im a person too you know  
_tsukkishy_: I know. That doesn’t mean you can whore yourself out to whatever internet stranger you meet.  
applepi: your lack of self awareness is comical. what do you think we are?  
_tsukkishy_: Lovers in love… Or so I thought.

What the hell is wrong with this guy?

applepi: well if being your “lover” means i cant do anything else in life i dont want to be with you  
_tsukkishy_: You don’t mean that.  
applepi: i do.  
_tsukkishy_: Kitten… 

But Kenma had had enough. He closes Discord and rolls back from his desk.  
“I need a nap after that one.” He says, flopping onto his bed. 

Kenma wakes up to his phone ringing. A call from Hinata? Normally these are scheduled…   
“HI BESTIE!!!” The phone yells at him. His eardrums feel assaulted. Much too loud after just waking up.  
“I’M COMING OVER NEXT WEEKEND!! I’LL SEE YOU FRIDAY NIGHT!! I HAVE A SURPRISE~!”   
Oh god.  
“What is this surprise…?” Kenma asks him.  
“You’ll see!! Oogui will sure like it!” He responds.   
Kenma attempts to prepare himself for whatever new “adventure” Hinata will bring this weekend.

As the week went on, Kenma couldn’t say he wasn’t getting excited. He really does like seeing Hinata. With such a big distance between them, and the gruelling multi-train train ride to get there, it’s rare they see each other outside games. What could be so important he comes all the way to Tokyo?  
Staring out the window, lost in thought, Kenma seems like the classic slice of life anime MC. Sometimes, he catches himself spacing out and thinking about good memories he and Hinata share. It feels like someone lit a small match inside him, one that slowly warms his whole body in a tingly and sweet heat. He can’t wait for the day to be over and for night to come, marking Hinata’s arrival.  
As he walks home, he thinks of the most easy-to-lose-himself-in games he has, to make the time go by faster. Leaving his shoes by the front door and his backpack by his bedroom door, he plops into his seat and waits for Oogui to follow.  
He turns his computer on and is met with tons of Discord notifications. Oh yeah, he thinks, I never really got back on… Just talked to Hinata…  
As to be expected, almost all are from Tsukkishy. 

_tsukkishy_: Kitten. Get back on.  
_tsukkishy_: Log on now. I won’t tolerate this.  
_tsukkishy_: KITTEN. I said NOW.  
There is about an hour pause before he begins again.  
_tsukkishy_: How do you expect this to work if you won’t even respond?  
_tsukkishy_: Why are you ignoring me?  
_tsukkishy_: Stop ignoring me.   
_tsukkishy_: *Kitten*. Stop ignoring me and let’s work this out.  
About another hour after the last ones.  
_tsukkishy_: Fine. You meant nothing to me, whore.  
And finally, after a couple more hours of leaving it at that, he sends his last messages.  
_tsukkishy_: I’m sorry Kitten... I shouldn’t’ve acted out like that… I’m sorry…  
_tsukkishy_: Forgive me, Kitten…  
_tsukkishy_: I’ll never do it again, I promise…   
_tsukkishy_: Wanna call?   
_tsukkishy_: Call tonight?  
_tsukkishy_: Wanna call tonight?  
_tsukkishy_: Goodnight again, I guess… Unless you want to call… 

“What the fuck?”  
applepi: its ok

And closes out of Discord again, launching his chosen game. He won’t let this ruin his night. He finds it hard to focus on the game as he watches the sun go down and the moon rising. As it got darker and darker, the more his anticipation grew. How long had it been since he’d seen Hinata? Over 3 months, he estimates. Way too long.  
I should’ve cleaned my room some… Oh well, he’s used to it.   
The doorbell chimes.  
He bolts from his chair and down the hallway, his socks sliding and sending him into the wall, collapsing. Kiyomi heads to answer the door, giving him a weird stare.   
Door open, a clearly tired but beaming Hinata stands. He walks in and awkwardly slips his shoes off with one hand and moves towards Kenma, still on the floor. His smile grows brighter and the little match in Kenma is lit. Kenma grins back. All the stress of Tsukkishy is washed away with Hinata’s presence. Despite him being so full of energy, nothing grounds Kenma more than Hinata.  
Kenma blushes a little, realizing Hinata must have figured out what happened to land him in a position like this.   
Hinata holds out the blanketed crate towards him.  
“SURPRISE!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to post weekly, 1 chapter every Sunday night (EST)
> 
> I know canonically Kenma doesn't have a sister but this is my fic and my universe and you are all just reading it


End file.
